Half A Man
by InMyEyes2014
Summary: With time running out before Rumple will crush Killian's heart, Emma must decide if she can trust that her love is enough to save him. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I'm still working on Emotional Healing, but I couldn't get this out of my mind. This will be a two shot based on the double episode. I'm sure there will be lots of similar ideas going on out there, but here is mine. Part one tonight…**_

_**Disclaimer: Just a fan, not claiming to own anything but my emotions. **_

She walked quickly up the long hallway toward her mother's new office, face flushed from the exertion of her run. Her hair flailed behind her, tangled and knotted from the search through the woods. "Mom!" she called out. "Are you in there?"

Emma pounded at the door, her fists taking turns on the solid wood surface. When no answer came, she leaned her forehead against the surface and breathed in the scent of the wood. "Mom," she said again weakly. Her voice was faltering, as was her hope.

With one last pound of her fist, she wheeled herself around and ran back down the hall and down the stairs into the street. People milled about normally, their reactions to each other conciliatory and joyous, but she avoided them, keeping her eyes from making contact and her expression firm.

"Emma!" Ruby called from doorway to the diner. Her arms were raised and waving frantically. It was not a greeting of celebration. "In here!"

Using the last bit of strength in her legs, she ran through the crowd and past the friends who were embracing. The tight red lips of Ruby said everything to her, and fear began to once again creep over every inch of her body. "Where is he?" she asked, not bothering with names or reasons. Ruby would understand.

The woman in the doorway did know who she meant and with a sweeping arm, opened the door to the diner and allowed her inside. The tables usually so full and loud were empty and the lights off in the usual gathering spot. Windows were boarded and taped, as though they had expected a war to break out. Swallowing hard, Emma followed Ruby up the back stairs toward the guest quarters. She should have known he'd want to be alone. He'd never come to her if he felt it would upset her or disappoint her.

Ruby pointed to his door, her thick lashes fluttering shut as she bit back her own sob. "I didn't know who else…" she started. Emma's hand on her shoulder stopped her, forgiving her for not knowing the solution.

The time for tentativeness was over, Emma knew that. She had to act quickly if there was any chance to correct the wrongs that had been done. With her hands extended, she did not knock, pressing through the door with no trouble since it was not locked. Unsure what to expect, she gasped as she saw him sitting on the edge of the sagging bed. A photo of her in his hand, he seemed to be studying it carefully.

"Killian," she said, her voice barely holding steady. "You…"

"I didn't tell you," he finished. "I couldn't. He's been…"

"I don't care," Emma said, a bit harsher than she meant. "I mean I don't care about him. I just want to fix this."

He shook his head, reaching out with his one hand to lace his fingers with hers. "He's won," Killian told her with a sad expression of defeat. "He has the power he needs now and he'll be casting his spell. There isn't anyone or anything to stop him."

"And your heart?" she asked. "He needs it for the spell?"

Killian again nodded, his face looking paler in the low light of the room. "That was the point of him stealing it," he explained. "He got me to finish his dirty business and then he gets to kill me."

She knew that was the plan, as Ingrid had told her in those final moments before she was subdued. It was her final attempt to right the wrongs she had set in motion, confessing as though Emma was priest. With anguish she had told her of the Dark One's plans, interspersing with information for Elsa on where Anna and Kristoff were now. Emma had heard only enough to know that Killian was in danger before she had run, brushing off her father and mother in her desperation.

Now she sank to her knees, her head on his thighs, her hands both clutching his. "There has to be something," she said. "Belle! We'll call her!"

He did not protest as she ripped one of her hands back and pulled out her phone. There was no answer and again she felt the hot tears burn in her eyes. Muttering a few curse words, she looked up at him again, his calmness startling her. "Don't you give up," she said to him. "You are going to fight this with me."

"Of course," he said, leaning forward to drop a kiss atop her head. "Yet I have a strong need to tell you how much I…"

"Hush," she said quickly. "I am not taking your confessions right now. I can't. Not today. Not ever."

"Maybe Regina," she said, thumbing over her phone again, the bile rising in her throat as she felt his hand clench tighter. She wasn't one to panic, but she could not push back the fear that their moments were limited. A countdown clock was flashing in her mind, thoughts of unsaid words and undone tasks interspersed with the numbers growing smaller. "Regina," she said a bit too breathlessly into the small phone at her ear. "Oh thank God. You've got to help me. Please."

The other woman promised nothing, only that she would try. That was all that anyone could do, as this wasn't something that real people faced. If she ever found herself in the real world again how could she explain this? Who would believe or understand her? How could she explain it to herself?

Standing up, she pulled him up with her and buried herself against him, clinging to him and breathing in the scent of him as they embraced. Their joined hands pressed between them, his hook at the curve of her hip and her free hand rested at the nape of his neck. "Do you know how many times I imagined you bursting into my room and throwing yourself at me," he asked.

She pulled her face back, not breaking the embrace. "I should have done it sooner," she said to him. "I shouldn't have run."

He didn't bother to tell her that he had enjoyed the chase or that he would have continued it for the rest of his life. She simply nestled against him again, her mind scouring every memory of anything she had seen or experienced that might help. From science to magic, she could not interpret the riddle that was before her, the complexities of a missing heart and a lecherous villain too much for her.

"Emma," sounded her mother's voice from the hallway. Still holding him to her, she turned her head to see the brunette woman illuminated in the door way, her father behind her. "Ruby called."

Emma felt him loosen his grip, her body feeling weaker for it. "Good," she said, the only word she could think of to say at that moment.

Mary Margaret swooped over and touched both of their cheeks with her hand. "I'm glad that you're both here," she said, patting their faces with her hands. "We'll figure this out. I know you can. You're going to do this."

David stayed in the doorway, his eyes inspecting the scene. "Your mother and I were thinking that maybe someone could go after him," he suggested. "I've asked a few people already to go with me…"

Emma's instincts went back on point, her mind racing with the idea of tracking down the older man. She could take him on, she thought, imagining the feeling of his bones breaking beneath her hands. It would be easy enough, she thought. Her knee would rest on his throat, watching the life leave his face. But Killian was the voice of reason.

"I don't think that provoking a crocodile does much to dissuade it," he said, shifting Emma from their embrace to tuck her into his side. "With the addition of that last bit of magic today, I'm afraid that his plan is nearing its completion."

David looked between them, his face losing color. "And when he's done, he'll no longer need you," he said, finishing the thought.

"Aye."

"Then we need to get your heart back," Mary Margaret said. "Do we know where he is keeping it?" She was the picture of practicality, her simple black pants and white top and fashionable flats accentuating that persona. "We could find it and distract him."

"He keeps it under a magical lock and key," Killian said, gratefully smiling at the woman. "I fear that if something were to happen to him that he would take the secret of how to obtain it with him."

Emma looked back at her phone, frowning. "I tried to call Belle," she said a bit flatly. "I thought if anyone could help, she could."

David lurched forward as Regina stormed into the room, her heels tapping in a staccato beat on the wood floors. "I think that we should quit this discussion of defense and go on the offense," she said, offering a sardonic smile at Emma. "Miss Swan, I'm afraid there is not much I can do on my end. Any spell of protection would require me to be possession of the heart. And, the pirate's right. If we somehow kill or stop Rumpelstiltskin, he'll surely do something to prevent us from accessing it."

The woman paced in short strides on the other side of the bed. "Now if he were to leave it in the safe and nobody at all could access it," she began. "Well, that would not be the worst thing. I have hearts in my vault that have been without their owners for years. They are no worse for the wear."

Emma swallowed again, her mind shuttling through the idea of what Regina had said. "But we'll always live with that fear. The fear that he might somehow be able to do something beyond the grave." Killian's grip tightened at the word we.

"But live is the operative word here," Regina said. "Though we're getting ahead of ourselves. We would have to defeat him. And after several centuries, I'm not sure that is possible. He's evil, ruthless, and dangerous, but he's not stupid. He would be ready for any attack."

Mary Margaret ran her finger along the edge of the dresser. "Is there any way to give him one of the hearts in your vault?" she asked, thinking aloud. "One that doesn't belong to someone."

Emma looked up hopefully. "Like a transplant?"

Regina frowned. "No, that's not a good solution," she said. "It must be a heart that belongs to him. I have no hearts that would fit that criteria. Otherwise the power of his own heart being crushed would still kill him." She fisted one hand and placed it under her chin. "The only other thing that could change this would be…"

"What?" Emma practically screamed.

Regina pointed a well-manicured finger at Mary Margaret. "She could try to do what you did," she said. When Mary Margaret didn't answer, she continued. "When you enacted the curse that brought us here. You…"

"Oh God," Mary Margaret said, looking at her husband. "It could work. It really could."

Emma lifted her head from Killian's shoulder, confusion marring her face. "What could work?" she asked. "Tell me."

Regina sighed, turning back to the couple. "In order to perform the necessary steps for the curse you must sacrifice the one you love the most. My sacrifice was my father. Your mother had to sacrifice your father."

The clouds of confusion darkened over Emma as she looked to her mother for explanation. "But if you…How is he here?"

"I had to crush his heart and he died," Mary Margaret said, the hitch in her voice from the memory evident. "I was devastated. And then it dawned on me. I could give him half of mine." She offered her husband a small smile, watching him take another step inside the room. "So now we share a heart – half in me and half in him."

Emma felt Killian pull back from her, his muttered negation of the idea already echoing. "Could it work?" Emma asked Regina, pleading back in her eyes. "Could I do that?"

"It's not something that I've seen other than that one time," Regina said doubtfully. "And I wasn't sure it would work. There are a lot of factors. But I suppose that if you are determined, we could try it." She pushed back her sleeves on her blazer, fingers splayed. "I don't think we would do it now though. We wait until Rumple has crushed the heart, then we do it. That way it can't override the new heart."

David coughed, his face reddening as all eyes were immediately on him. "I don't like the idea of this," he said finally. "Snow's action was one of true love. We have that bond so it worked for that reason. You're…"

Emma's eyes turned down, words failing her as she felt the weight of his words on her. She felt a connection to Killian, physical, emotional, friendship and now the beginning feelings of love. But true love was something that she still balked at existing. She had shaken so badly at the idea of asking him on a date just a few days ago. How could she compare whatever it was between them to the love her parents shared? It was impossible.

Regina shrugged. "It's complicated," she said. "I don't know if there are any black and white answers. Like I said, we can try. There are other issues though."

Killian released Emma's hand, pressing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. "What other issues?"

"Emma's heart is protected," she said flatly. "I don't know that I can even get to it. And if I do, will I be able to split it without…"

"Without killing her too," he finished with a shake of his head. "No, this isn't what we should even consider. I won't have Emma putting herself in danger because I was stupid. I can't take that risk."

Emma watched him stand and walk toward the door. His shoulders slumped as he pulled it open. "Wait," she said to him. "My heart is my decision. And let's be real for a second. If you're dead, my heart might as well be too. I already told you that I can't lose you. That wasn't an exaggeration. It's the truth."

Killian smiled at her through wavering lips. "Emma," he said. "I appreciate that you'll miss me. It is something that I've always wanted to hear, but you will be better off without me. You'll be here with your parents, your son, your friends. They'll make up for me being gone."

"No!" she protested, ignoring her parents pleading looks. "Don't act like that. Don't tell me that I'll be fine without you. I won't. You want to know the truth. Fine. We'll have this conversation now."

Mary Margaret grabbed her husband's arm. "Maybe we should go," she said to him in a loud whisper. He ignored her.

"No, Mom," Emma said, holding her head in Killian's direction. "You all have your doubts. I do too. So I'm going to shut them down now. Killian, I won't be fine without you because I need you. I need you to feel okay about being me. I need you telling me when I'm stupid. I need you to ask questions about my life before coming here. I need you let me cry sometimes because it is hard to go from being alone to having a family. I need you to tell me when I'm too strict with Henry. I need you to be there after a hard day to tell me that maybe tomorrow will be better. I need you to tell me that I'm not a monster because I have magic. I need you to believe in me and encourage me when I lack confidence. I need you to love me because I can't imagine how anyone like you could ever love me. And I need you to let me love you because I didn't think I ever could love anyone as much as I love you."

"Oh Emma," her mother gasped. She clung to her husband's arm harder, her tears falling freely.

Emma flushed as she realized what she had said, but she shook off the feeling of all eyes in the room on her. "And I need you to say something right now because otherwise I just made a fool out of myself in front of an audience," she said with the best smirk she could manage with the tears starting to spill down her cheeks. "Please just say something."

"Emma," he said, reaching her in three strides. "I love you." His arms encircled her, pulling her against him. His cheek grazed hers, both of their eyes closing. "I love you."

"You better," she said, laughing slightly.

Foreheads together, he opened his eyes to stare down at her. "Are you sure you want to try to do this? I don't like that you are going to be at risk."

Emma pressed her lips to his, a chaste kiss compared to what they had shared before. Breaking away before it became too much for her parents to see, she looked over her shoulder at Regina. "What if we go ahead and take my heart now," she said. "At least we can see if that works."

Regina nodded, blinking twice as though even she might have felt tears in her eyes. "Good idea," she said. "I think it might be best if you try to take out your own heart. The protection on it is much too strong for me to be successful."

Emma pivoted in Killian's arms, her back pressed to his chest. "And how do I do that?" she asked. "Mind you, I have trouble taking out a contact lens."

The laughter out of Regina's mouth was tight, but well received. "This will be easier than sticking a finger to your eye," she said. "I suggest making a claw with your hand and going for it. Don't twist or squeeze. Just straight in and out."

Taking a deep breath in and out, Emma lifted her arm and formed her hand into claw as suggested. She shot a smile to her parents, who flinched as she brought her hand to her chest. "Here goes nothing," she muttered, reaching in and feeling the warmness of her heart beating in her hand. Her eyes opened wide as she did just as Regina said and pulled out the crimson heart with her right hand.

"Impressive," Regina said, holding out her own cupped hands. "It can take most people a few tries."

Emma's paling face remained expressionless, unsure if she could take that compliment. "We're waiting," she said, placing the heart in Regina's hands. "Can you split it?"

Killian sucked in his breath behind her, his head tilted to rest against hers and his arms circling her waist. He'd seen his first love lose her heart in front of him so the sight of someone holding Emma's heart was a dreaded feeling to him.

"I can try," Regina said, inspecting the organ in her hand. "I'm not going to force it," she added. "Let's just see." Placing her hands at opposite ends of the beating heart, she pursed her lips and slowly rotated her grip. A slight grunt of exertion sounded from her mouth. Finally her hands came apart, each holding one half. She smiled.

"Wow," Emma said. "That is the strangest thing I've ever seen."

Killian chuckled, his breath warm on her ear. "I was standing here thinking that it was beautiful and romantic," he said. "And you are appalled by it?"

She smiled. "No," she said, searching for the right word. "I'm freaked out that I'm looking at my own heart. That's not normal." She ran one hand over Killian's arm, leaning back into his embrace. "This better be the only time you break my heart, pirate."

Regina held out one half. "Let's get this back in you before you make any more bad jokes," she said. Emma took it from her. "It'll pop into place. Easy."

She was right, it was easier to put it back than take it out. "That's a little better," she said. "What do we do the other half until we need it?"

Regina held it out to her again. "Just hold onto it," she said. "It's still protected, but you know that if Rumple finds out about this, he'll try something. This is your chance so guard it. So for now. Just guard it."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for your patience, reviews, follows, and favorites. I re-wrote this a few times and realized that I can't quite finish it yet. So I'm going to do one more part to it after this. _

_Part 2_

"So we wait," Emma said, seeming to try to convince herself as well as the rest of the room's occupants that this was the right solution. "Seems a bit passive."

Regina placed her hands on her hips, cocked her head to the side, and sighed. "Your magic is better now and mine is strong too, but we're not a match for him on a good day," she said. "He's got abilities that make us look like we're working in a nightclub act." She sighed again. "I'm assuming the pirate's heart is the last ingredient in this spell. As much as it kills me, I can't figure out a way that we can take him on. We need to be patient and see if we can somehow outsmart him at his own game."

"So we wait," Emma said.

David seemed to turn the conversation over in his mind, mulling the possibilities. "He's cocky and gloating at this point," the prince told them. "I'm sure we can use that to our advantage. We've got to approach it carefully though."

"We wait," Mary Margaret said, taking a step toward her daughter. "It's going to be fine. We just have to hope that…"Regina smirked at the word and Mary Margaret grimaced. "We'll all be fine. Maybe David and I should head back. The baby's probably ready for his own crib." She pulled on her husband's arm, breaking the reverie and hypnotic stare he was holding on Emma and Killian. "And there isn't really anything we can do until …"

"I'm going to stick around here," Emma said, shocking no one. Her hand still held half of her own heart, which she turned over and over, inspecting it carefully. "Just in case."

David opened his mouth, about to speak some piece of fatherly admonishment that his daughter was essentially risking her life and announcing that she was spending the night with her pirate boyfriend in one sentence. There were no parenting guides for that sort of thing and not many threats against a man who was a puppet of the dark one could actually be effective. Finding nothing in his repertoire to help, he simply tipped his head at them and told Emma to call if she needed anything – no matter what the hour.

Regina took the coat she had dropped on the foot of the bed and draped it over her shoulders. "I'll see what I can find out about this plan of his," she said, following David and Mary Margaret to the door. "There's a chance we can thwart it before he casts it. That would make all of this easier since the last thing we need is for him to gain more power. There should be something about the hat that would be reversible."

Emma went speak when Killian cleared his throat. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "I am grateful for your assistance."

The former mayor seemed flustered at the man's gratitude and stalked out of the door with her coat billowing around her. Mary Margaret stifled a giggle and turned to her daughter and Killian. "I'll have to remember that trick," she said. "Good night."

As the door shut behind her parents, Emma turned back in his arms and smiled. "Alone at last?"

He smiled, kissing the tip of her nose and then her forehead. "You should get some sleep and perhaps find a place for that," he said, motioning toward the half of a heart in her hand. "It seems to have cast a bit of a shadow on the mood."

She backed up from him, inspecting it again. "How often can someone honestly say they are holding their heart in their hand?" she asked. "Do you want to hold it?"

He looked skeptically at her. "I would love to say that I have your heart in my hand," he said. "But I fear that might not be such a good idea. What if I was too rough with it?"

She reached her free hand out to take his, opening his palm upward. "I trust you with my whole heart," she said to him. "Besides it belongs to you now." She slid the red item into his waiting hand and watched his expression soften.

"I love you, Swan," he said.

"You don't have to convince me."

She looked at the bed, remembering how lumpy the mattresses at Granny's tended to be and how she dreaded trying to sleep. Looking back to him, she cringed. "No, I don't want to sleep yet," she said. "What if something happens while I'm sleeping and you can't get me awake in time to help you?"

"We don't know when the Crocodile will do this," he reminded her. "It could be tonight or a week from now. You can't stand guard all that time. You need some sleep." She relaxed a bit, and bent down to slide the boots from her feet. "Now I'll place this heart some place safe and we'll both get a few hours of sleep. Maybe things will look better in the morning."

"I'm not sure where to put this," he said. "Doesn't feel appropriate to have it just sitting around."

She cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment. "As both symbolic and practical as it is," she said, I'm not sure I really want it to serve as a nightlight," she said. "I would rather not see it glowing from the corner."

He nodded and moved toward the dresser next to him. A decorative box sat atop it, meant only to hold potpourri or trinkets, he gently placed the half a heart inside and lowered the lid. "Well?"

"Good idea," she said.

Taking her eyes off of his, she spun around to face the room for a moment and looked at the space. It was similar to the other rooms she had stayed in there, a bit old fashioned but comfortable. Killian appeared to be neat and tidy, few personal items laying out or cluttering the surfaces of the furniture. "I should have packed a bag," she said to him, looking down at her jeans and sweater. I'm not sure that this is going to be comfortable to sleep in tonight." She briefly considered a call to Ruby, who would have been willing to share. But the idea of announcing to another person that she was staying the night in Killian's room, despite the rumors and assumptions that had been going on for weeks, was not something she wanted to face at the moment.

Instead of asking him, she took the liberty of grabbing one of his shirts from the wardrobe on the far wall. Smiling back at him, she ambled into the bathroom. It almost struck her as funny that they could be sharing a heart at any moment and she was hiding behind a door to change clothes. But she took her time and brushed out her hair, washed her face, and tried to pretend that this was completely normal.

When she finally stepped out, she wasn't surprised that he was watching for her, that nervous expression back on his face. The first time she had seen his cheeks flush and his head dip, she had thought was a way to reel her in to him. The look, while adorable, was against his reputation and one that she considered a look for her alone. He did not share it with anyone, unless caught off guard. And she was typically the only one who could do that. He was already in the bed, his back against the pillow and headboard. The sheet sat over his lap and she smiled wider noting that he was perched exactly on one half of the bed.

That's when it dawned on her that he was actually nervous to share the bed with her. It wasn't his lack of heart. Instead it was just the nerves of having the woman he had just confessed to loving in his bed. She swallowed an almost triumphant laugh that she had just made Captain Hook anxious.

"I've had more comfortable beds," he said with a bit of an uncomfortable grunt. "I've never been graced with such incredible company though."

She laughed lightly, feeling his left arm and its leather-fashioned brace for his missing hand around her shoulder. "I'll warn you now," she said, rolling her neck so that she looked up at him. "I am horrible as a person to share your bed with at night. I apologize in advance because I will steal the covers, kick, and probably even talk in my sleep. It won't be pretty."

"You're just telling me this now?" he responded teasingly.

"I thought you should know what you're in for," she said, placing a hand over her mouth as she yawned. "I'll try to behave."

"Kick away," he said, "And I'm looking forward to you talking in your sleep." He winked at her as he said it, pulling her in a little tighter. "You might say something I care to hear."

"I could take that as an insult," she cautioned. "But I'm just tired enough that I won't."

Again he chuckled, and watched in admiration as she just existed in that spot beside him. To the naked eye one could not find anything all that unique about either of them. The world was full of damaged souls who struggled against darker forces for the moments of light in their lives. While Emma was the Savior, she was not only that. Just as Killian was not only Captain Hook. Those were just labels and details of a larger tapestry that was their lives. On paper they made no sense. What interest could a centuries old pirate who had fought the forces of Neverland have in a woman who had grown up in the modern world? How could she, a woman who craved movies, cell phones, and the Internet, have feelings for a man who fought with a sword and thought taverns were the height of culture?

But, she realized as she felt herself relax, they were both trying. He wanted to know about her past and how to be a part of her present. Complain and ridicule as he might, he sought to learn how they could co-exist. He carried a cell phone beside his flask and had learned that gasoline was necessary for her car. She was learning too, seeing past the stories she had heard in her youth, learning to identify the different parts of ship, and even practicing different sailor's knots with her son. The smile on his face each time she asked him about the Jolly Roger was enough to keep her asking for years to come.

"How did you know what happened?" he asked, breaking the silence that had been lulling her into sleep.

Her eyes shot open and she peered at him with a little worry. He rarely asked her questions like that, preferring not to know how she came to know things about him. But there was such fear in his question that she realized he was worried about her answer. "Ingrid," she said with a push of air. "She broke down after everything and told Elsa where her sister was and how Rumple had been a part of things for such a long time. She offered to return my memories, but she warned me that it might make some of those feelings come back. All of the stuff I've felt about my parents and how I grew up won't go away. I just am learning to accept it and find a way that I can build my life from that."

She knew she hadn't answered his question yet and placed her hand over his chest with a light stroke of her fingers. "She said that she was wrong and that there are people who don't fear me or my magic," Emma continued. "She's right. You're one of those people. That's when she told me that in order to get the ribbons she had to tell Rumple about the last ingredient in his spell. She explained that he had your heart and that he would eventually crush it." Her eyes shut at the memory of hearing those words, feeling that panic rise up again in her chest.

"She was confessing to you?" he asked.

"I suppose so," Emma said. "I wasn't sure why, but I think she assumed that he was going to do something to hurt her. She didn't want that to happen without clearing the air between the three of us. I'm thankful for that."

"He wants her for the hat," Killian said, shuddering lightly. "He wanted you for it too."

"We'll deal with him and whatever else we have to face," she said defiantly. "He won't win." Tilting her head back, she brushed her mouth along his cheek and then against his lips. Without indecision, he pressed his mouth to hers with more intensity. To his delight she did not tense or pull away. When his lips slid from hers, trailing down to her neck, she let out a rush of air as though she had never breathed before. "I need to say something," she said.

His mouth hesitated and waited for her to continue, but the warmth of his breath on her skin was too much for her concentration. She pulled black slightly and noted his disappointed expression. "I'm serious," she said.

He pulled his face back, and with his eyes alone told her that it was okay to continue. "Henry found something at Gold's shop," she said slowly. "My phone. It was in a drawer in the back. He recognized it and pocketed the last day he was working there. I had it charging in my car and well…I heard your messages."

Killian's sharp intake of breath indicated his fear, his mind obviously thinking back to the panicked and emotional declaration he'd made over the phone. Some of that pain obviously still existed, painted and etched on his face. "I'm so sorry for everything," he said, scooting back a bit more to allow her space.

She placed a single finger hovering over his mouth. "You did lie," she said sadly. "I know that. It was an omission and each time I asked if you were okay or not you were lying. And at some point we have to discuss that. I'm not angry at you or accusing you of anything. But you need to trust me and I need to trust you." She wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "You have to trust in us that we're strong enough to deal with whatever happens."

He let his face drop, jaw clenching and breath ragged. "I do trust you," he told her brokenly. "And I will try."

"God knows that I'm scared to do this," she said. "I'm scared that I'm going to say the wrong thing and make it so you can't look at me like you do now. I'm scared that I'll let down these walls and you'll realize that I'm not that special. So it would be easy to jump up right now and run out of that door. Easy until I thought about it later. Until I didn't see you grimacing at another cup of hot chocolate. Easy until I didn't hear your voice telling me that I can do something. Easy until I didn't feel your hand holding mine or taste rum and salt from French Fries at Granny's when you kiss me." Leaning forward, her forehead touched his shoulder and her hair fell forward to tickle his skin.

"I'm glad it would be difficult for you, love," he said with a little smirk. "A man doesn't want to think of himself as disposable."

"You're not disposable," she assured him, skimming her mouth across his shoulder toward his collar and neck. "You're anything but disposable. You're perfect the way you are."

The feel of his chin rubbing against her made her realize he was shaking his head. She pulled back and looked at him. "Don't do that," she said a bit harshly. "You always act like you don't deserve to hear these things. Maybe it's because I don't say them right. So I'm going to try to do this more often. I'm going to tell you what you mean to me, what your smile and your touch does to me and how it makes me giddy like I'm 12 years old and having my first crush. I'm going to tell you how awesome you are when you're trying to protect me or how smart you are to realize the danger of a situation before anyone else. Do I need to go on?"

She couldn't believe that Killian Jones, Captain Hook, looked embarrassed. The rose color deepened in his cheeks. "No need, Swan," she choked. "But I think I might enjoy your efforts."

"Good," she answered. "I'm going to tell you so you finally believe it yourself. And maybe next time you won't doubt that I could love you enough just like you are or that we can defeat anything together."

"You think you can do it?" he said with a sharp laugh. "You think we can both figure this out?"

"I think we can try," she answered. Giving him a quick kiss on smiling mouth. "And I think that when I don't know what to say to you, you'll fill in the silence. Or we can kiss. Or we can just enjoy the fact that we are together. But what we can't do is doubt each other's feelings so that we end up keeping secrets or being afraid that if we tell the truth we're going to lose each other."

If he planned to answer, it was forgotten as wind outside rattled the windows next to the bed. A howling gust shook the building as the sat there across from each other, both faces turning toward the window. "Storm?" he asked, more to the air than to her. She nodded, staring out of the small slit between the curtains and the blinds to see the blackness.

"I'm scared," she said softly. "In the interest of being honest, I'm going to tell you that I'm scared. Not of the storm. I'm scared that this isn't going to work. I'm scared about to lose you."

He lifted her left hand in his right, kissing each finger and then her palm. "I can't predict what shall happen," he answered. "As a man sitting here with no heart, I am not an unswerving source to tell you that we will wake up in the morning and share a cup of coffee over pancakes or that I have a long future."

"I'm not asking you to," she said. "I'm just asking you to fight with me. And right now that means I just want you to hold me, please." The tears that had trickled before now poured out, all the fear she bottled up inside her was flowing out, permeating the air with its unspoken questions. "I need you to hold me. I need…I want…I need you to know that I love you."

He responded by gently stoking her hair before he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. They had embraced before, but usually it was limited to hidden moments or quiet times before the next crisis. She was usually the first pull away. It had been a long time since either one of them had felt that kind of intimacy, and it consumed them. They both fed off each other, not wanting to be the first to part. The winds blew against the window pane, screeching and howling to get inside. It took on an air of violence as it whipped against the glass. Killian held her closer still, lightly rubbing her arm for comfort.

"I tried to tell you before."

"Tell me what, love?" Killian soothed.

"I wanted you to know. I always felt it. I was just so afraid."

"I know." Although he wasn't sure what was happening next, he knew that Emma needed to be consoled. She needed to believe that this wasn't the only time she would be held by him. He wanted to take away her pain, bear the brunt of her fears, if it meant she would never have to feel that way again. He rocked back and forth with Emma practically sitting on his lap until her cries quieted. Eyes closed, entwined, they both held each other until they no longer remembered what it was like to feel separate and alone.

_So when I first wanted to write this the other night, I had it planned for two parts. I guess I had too much to get out. So there will be one more part to wrap this up. I should have it up by the weekend. Thanks for reading. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'll never try to predict how long my writing will be again. This just kept going, but it is finished now. I hope you enjoy. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. This was very fun to write and to share with you. I hope we all have the opportunity for more greatness with this show and these awesome characters. **_

The light between the blinds and curtain was dim and if she had to guess, she would assume that the day was cold and gray. The winds had died down considerably, but still errant gusts rattled the shutters and let cold blasts seep through the uninsulated windows. She lay there with a magazine in one hand and the other on his arm. Feeling like a new mother checking on her infant, she found herself peering at him to make sure he was breathing, questioning herself about his color and feeling terror if he groaned or flinched.

There was something rather peaceful about the moment, she thought to herself. The unrushed feeling of lying there in his arms as the world around them stumbled to alertness. His rugged appearance softer in sleep and softened even more with his stubble adorned cheek resting on a floral covered pillow.

Emma could sense it when he woke up, his dark eyelashes fluttering against her shoulder, his breathing different than before. She watched the process, feeling his arm tighten around her and the sudden jerk of realization that she was there beside him in the warm bed at Granny's. Finally there was that untarnished smile of his that wasn't the one that dripped of innuendo and trifling with her emotions. It was a pure smile of adoration that he specifically reserved for her even without realizing it himself.

"Morning," she said, laughing softly as he peeked over her shoulder, opening one eye first and then the other.

"It's too early for you to be awake," he muttered, again tightening his grip on her. "You should be sleeping."

With one hand she covered his and the other pulled up the blankets to cocoon them against the drafty air in the room. She did not want to admit that she had stayed awake most of the night on vigilant watch for any sign of trouble. He had been right to say that they did not know when the Dark One would strike and her lack of sleep did nothing to lessen the threat. "I'll probably catch a nap later," she said, lifting up a magazine that had been on the bed side table. "I started reading an article."

"On agricultural techniques of the Northeast?" he questioned, looking at her suspiciously.

She tilted slightly to face him, tossing the magazine on the floor. "I didn't say it was interesting," she joked. "I just wanted something to read and you were looking too comfortable to disturb."

"You're insulting me," he responded, kissing her temple. "This was the first night we've shared a bed and you are seeking out alternative forms of entertainment? Don't divulge that secret to anyone, love. You'll sully my reputation."

She giggled at his mock annoyance. "Anything but that," she sighed dramatically. "But tell me. Who is it that you want to impress with your abilities in bed other than me? I think I should know what I'm up against."

"I'm just wishing to serve warning on any man who might try to earn your affections," he said, trailing the kisses from her temple in a meandering line to her mouth. "I wouldn't want them to think you are seeking alternatives already."

She returned the kiss softly, feeling the warmth of it increase with its intensity. His body curved to half cover her as her left hand cupped the back of his head, fingers ruffling the thick dark hair. "You worry too much," she said when they finally broke apart for air.

"Perhaps," he said, his fingers tracing down her silky golden hair. "But a pirate's life and livelihood depend solely on his reputation. It might be a hard habit to break." His eyes searched her face for something that he did not mention, but by the small smile on his lips she assumed he must have found it.

"Once a pirate, always a pirate," she joked, teasingly smacking his arm and remembering her earlier pledge to herself that she would be more open about how he made her feel. "But it is a fun side of you. And on that note, since it seems that we are already awake and not changing that any time soon, what do you say to breakfast?"

Agreeing to the suggestion, he reluctantly got out of bed and allowed her first access to the shower. She basically only had her clothes from the day before and mentally made a note to pack a few things up at some point that day. She was taking one last look in the mirror as she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail when she heard a crash from the other room. Her skin went pale and her mouth opened, dropping her hair clip to the ground as she rushed into the main room. She half expected to see him gripped with pain or lifeless on the floor.

"Sorry about that," he said, sheepishly grinning. "I dropped my hook." Standing up, he reattached it to the leather brace.

Feeling both relieved and a little silly that she had panicked, she leaned against the doorway. "Okay then," she breathed. "Ready to go?"

A few minutes later they were in her family's usual booth, trying to both order and avoid Ruby's knowing eyes and snickers when they practically finished each other's sentences. She leaned a hip against the table and pretended to care whether Emma wanted her maple syrup to be warmed or if Killian wanted extra butter. "I should have figured out a better plan than this," Emma muttered with the blush on her face growing as the waitress left them to put in their order.

"Embarrassed about your order?" Killian asked with a short chuckle.

"Yes," she said as stoically as she could. "Maple syrup makes me practically giddy." Unable to hold back, she rolled her eyes in her classic style and folded her arms across her chest.

He went to laugh, but grimaced and let out a short puff of air. He had not even fully recovered when she was up and at his side, stroking the back of his neck and reaching for the bag he had agreed to carry with them wherever they went. "Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"I'm fine, love," he said, his hand fidgeting with his jacket. "This little shard of metal." He poked at the zipper of his jacket. "It poked me in my side."

Her mouth gaped open for a moment and she realized she had again jumped to conclusions. As gracefully as she could, she slid back into her seat in time for Ruby to deliver their food. Reaching to pour the syrup over her pancakes, she caught him looking at her with an amused expression. "What?"

"Are you going to keep doing this?" he asked.

"Keep doing what?" she asked him back, letting the lid of the syrup close and licking her thumb that had accidentally touched the sticky substance. "Put syrup on my pancakes."

"Become frightened each time I move or make a new noise?" he asked.

She sighed. "I'm sorry," she admitted. "I'm worried, okay. We're sitting here eating and he's out there with your heart. Regina's not 100% sure that this plan of ours is going to work. So forgive me if I am a little anxious about what's going on here." She looked up from her plate and saw him still staring at her with a little smirk. "What?" she asked again. "Why are you looking at me like that? Aren't you a little freaked out too?"

He shook his head slowly and swirled a bit of the pancakes on his plate in the syrup. "I trust you," he said, tilting his head slightly. "You will do everything you can to make sure he doesn't win. So that's all I need to know."

"But – " she began to protest.

"I trust you," he repeated. "I know that you'll be the first one trying to help me if he gets his way. And I know that you'll succeed because there isn't anyone who can best you at anything when you're determined."

She smiled, feeling herself blush yet again. "It's nice to have a fan club," she said. "But seriously. I am going to do everything I can to make sure you're always sitting across from me eating pancakes like there won't be lunch in a few hours."

They continued their breakfast like that for a while, teasing and laughing as they traded smiles and pretended to be insulted over silly things. She began to relax a bit more, feeling like there was time for them. They even discussed the future in a light way, planning a day trip sailing with Henry and talking about what some of her favorite movies were that she thought he should see. For a moment she felt like a normal woman talking to her normal boyfriend, but that feeling rarely lasted a long time.

"Emma!" called out a voice from across the diner.

The blonde's face dropped and her breath caught as she saw Belle running toward them. Breathless and with her coat gaping open as she ran, the brunette skidded to a stop at their table and shot each of them a worried look. "Rumple's gone," she said. "I went by this morning to get some more of my things and…he's not there and everything he needs is gone."

Killian shut his eyes, realizing that their passiveness as Emma had described it was the reason that his heart was now with a mad man.

"Any idea where he has gone?" Emma asked, thinking about the possibilities and logistics of find him. If he had found a way to cross the town line, he was as good as gone. But more than that she wondered what his next move would be.

Belle's head jerked up and she looked a bit guilty. "I've been staying at Regina's…I know…not my first choice, but I needed a place…anyway." She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I've been concentrating on figuring out this spell or plan of his. I haven't quite figured out everything, but he's close to having enough."

Emma stole a glance at Killian, seeing a shadow cross his face and guilt settle on his features. She said nothing to him, but reached out a hand to his. "I know this isn't easy," she said to Belle. "You've been…"

Belle held out her hands to ward off the comments. "If I would have paid more attention, trusted myself, or even just asked someone other than him a question, none of this would have been happening," she said. "He could have had you in that damn hat. And he's still got Hook's heart in his possession. I shouldn't have trusted him." She smiled a bit sadly at them, noticing the half empty plates. "And now I'm interrupting."

"No," Killian said. "We're practically done and if you have a way that we can fix this, we're all yours."

Belle nodded again and brought her arms in tight to ward off a chill that she alone seemed to feel. "I just spoke with Elsa," she said, trying to avoid her guilty tone by jumping in with both feet. "She and Anna suggested that between Emma, Elsa, Regina and the Snow Queen that there must be enough magic to take Rumple down and stop this plan of his. But we have to find him first." She reached into her bag and pulled out the long dagger. "For the first time, I wish this was real."

"So you can't summon him?" Emma said.

Belle scanned the dagger's surface, running her fingers over the etchings. "Someday," she said with a shy smile at Killian, you're going to have to tell me how you did it. How you knew he was lying about the dagger."

Killian nodded affirmatively and ran his thumb along Emma's extended hand. "So what are we thinking?" he asked. "There's that locator spell of Regina's that might work. It helped Elsa find Emma the other day. Or there is a chance that Emma can find him by using his phone somehow. Or maybe some sort of crystal ball or something?"

Belle smiled sympathetically at him and twisted to look directly at Emma. "I know you're not going to like this, but all of the traditional ways we find people might tip him off that we're close," she said. "We…and by we I mean Regina, Elsa, and I, were thinking that maybe the Snow Queen or Killian could draw him out. He loves to taunt them both."

"What?" Emma said a bit too loudly. "There is no way."

Killian squeezed her hand. "Darling I know you don't want to think about it like this, but it makes sense. He's not going to see me as a threat. He's got my heart and can control me. I'm a burden to this effort no matter how we do it."

"No!" Emma said again, forcing herself to be moderate in pitch. "I am not…"

"Just hear the plan," Belle said. "Just hear me out."

True to her word Emma listened to the plan and proceeded to argue against it the whole way to the wooded area where Ingrid met them near the town line. The woman's sad face greeted them fondly, but she held herself back and just watched as the two sisters argued for a moment.

"Emma," Elsa said. "This is going to work. Anna, Belle, Regina and I will be hiding over there." She pointed to a dense area just a few feet away. Belle's going to attempt to summon him here and you're going to handcuff Killian and Ingrid to the trees over there."

"And just leave them here for Rumple to do with what he pleases? This is a bad idea." Emma looked to Killian for support, but he dipped his chin and refused to look directly at her. "What if he…"

Regina burrowed into her thick black coat, the only color showing was the red collar of her sweater. "There are a lot of what if's, Ms. Swan," Regina said. "But we need to do this. We need to fix this."

"And if we fail?" Emma asked.

"Then we go with our plan B," Regina reminded her. "But this can work." Emma noted that she didn't say it would work, only that it could.

Emma nodded again, feeling all the eyes on her. "Are you sure about this?" she asked Ingrid. "I mean you don't have to…"

"Don't worry," she said in her soft agreeable voice. "I know how to summon him." The blonde woman smiled softly and backed herself up against the tree. "Let's go," she said. "I'm ready." The woman looked tired, her eyes bleary from the night before. Emma noted that Anna and Elsa both took care to make her as comfortable as possible. She realized she should ask about that, but most everyone would assume she was stalling. Elsa held out both hands and shot forth a chain and cuffs of thick ice that glistened even under the muted sky. Taking her sister's hand, she walked back, whispering a good luck in their general direction.

Emma grabbed Killian's upper arm and spun him to face her. "You're going to be careful, right?" she asked. "You're going…"

"I'm going to be fine," he said firmly, leaning his forehead against hers. "But I will say that I won't do anything to thwart your dashing rescue." She couldn't help but let out a few notes of a melodious laugh when he said that.

"Just promise me," she said. "When this is over, you're going to come back to me. If you have a choice. You're coming back?"

"I swear to you, Swan," he said. "We're going to be together."

Without preamble, she threw her arms around him and pulled him toward her, crashing her lips on his. It wasn't their sweetest kiss or most tender, but she was determined that it would be memorable. Teeth nipped at lips and tongues played ferociously for what seemed like eternity until Regina's throat clearing broke through the display. Emma knew she was taking too long and pulled back. Breathing a bit raggedly, she gestured with one hand to the tree and clasped his willing arms backward around it. With what felt like a deafening pop, she clicked the handcuffs around him and walked back in front of him.

"I love you," she said. "I just want you…"

"I love you, Emma," he interrupted. "But no confessions. I don't think the Dark One will believe it if I'm over here mooning over you when he tries to kill me."

She nodded. "Be careful," she reminded him, walking to the area where the others were located and crouching down beneath the thick underbrush that pricked and poked her mercilessly. She could feel Elsa's hand on her arm, the warmth of something that had just shot out ice was ironic and startling.

She heard Ingrid's voice, subdued from that location, calling for the man three times. Killian had shut his eyes, seemingly willing the man to show himself. The five women in the brush barely breathed as they waited. Regina seemed poised to say something when a poof of smoke materialized and there he stood before them. They could not see his expression, as his back was to them.

"Well, well, well," the impish man crooned. "What have we here?"

Ingrid looked pained as she mockingly struggled against the ice. "They froze my powers and have left me here with that pirate," she said with more fear than they had heard her use before. "Rumpelstiltskin, you must help me. Free me from this and we'll be able to finish your curse together."

He paced a few steps before stopping in front of her, his back still to the hiding women. "What's that got to do with me?" he asked. "You got what you wanted. You got your two new sisters. Don't tell me that didn't work."

"It didn't," Ingrid said. "The magic in the ribbons wasn't strong enough…not for them." She practically whispered these words to beckon him closer. "Please, you have to help me."

"Oh but I'll offer," he said, glaring at Killian. "I just have to determine the price. For you see if I was to have your powers I wouldn't need anything else other than to kill him. I'm that close."

Emma felt her stomach churn, a burning in her throat. She wanted to jump out there and force him to give back the heart, but she knew that with one step he'd crush it in his hands. Killian would be gone and she'd still have to fight Rumple to get to him.

"Help me now and I'll pay whatever you desire," she said softly. "You know I will keep my end of a bargain."

"There's only one thing I want from you," the man said, pulling out the hat that Emma had been hearing about. Even Regina seemed to lean closer to see it in person. Elsa's hand clutched Emma tighter and Anna strangled a gasp that could have given their position away. Only Belle was unmovable, her eyes glistening with tears and whatever hope she had for a future with her husband crumbling before them.

"Wait," Ingrid said, slightly betraying her usual demeanor. "Don't you need…"

"No," he said, not bothering with pleasantries or banter. "I only need your power."

"But they stripped me of it," she said a bit desperately. "Elsa left me here without anything. Why else would I be chained in ice like this?" She cringed as he turned the hat toward her, swallowing and trying to conceal the fear that was becoming more obvious.

"You don't want to get your hands dirty, do you, Crocodile?" Killian sneered for the first time. Emma could see a bit of pirate springing back in him, a cold and calculated look on his face. "You haven't actually used that hat on anyone without my assistance at least."

Elsa leaned toward Emma and whispered, "We need him to put the hat down," she said, as though Emma could do anything about it from their position. "Why won't he do it?"

Regina's eyes brightened. "I've got an idea," she said, whispering quickly to the two blondes. "Ready?"

Elsa and Regina each slid back and stealthily scurried to positions away from the other three. Anna looked ready to protest, but a stern look from her sister sent her back to her watchful waiting. Emma looked to both women and nodded, directing her eyes and focus toward the pointed hat. She thought about the last time she had done this, the evening at Granny's when she made the hot chocolate disappear and then reappear in front of Killian. He hadn't seemed impressed, but Emma had been thrilled at the new skill. Now she tried again.

Rumple was preening in front of the Snow Queen, the giggle of Rumpelstiltskin overshadowing Gold's formal demeanor. Emma pushed that out of her mind and narrowed her eyes almost to the point of closing. The hat wobbled slightly, not drawing the man's attention, but Killian saw it immediately. She sucked in her breath and her mind imagined it flying out of his hands. She could almost hear Regina's voice chastising her for hesitating, but she let her mind erase that voice and replaced it with Killian's telling her that she could do it. Counting back from three, she forced it. The hat flew from his hands and landed with a plop only inches from Emma. Anna could barely contain herself.

"What the hell did that hat do?" Rumple questioned the air. He turned to reach for it.

Regina moved it again, the hat flying and landing between the two prisoners. Ingrid's face lit up as she realized what was happening. "Troubles?" she asked her adversary? "Anything I can do to help?"

Rumple mumbled lowly and watched as it again flew away from him. The three women kept it up, flinging it away from him each time he got within five feet of it. Regina could make it fly the farthest, but Elsa usually sent it higher than the other two. Emma's efforts were good and kept him always turning and searching for the hat. He chased it, ignoring Killian's laughter and Ingrid's sweetly toned questions. Emma watched as Elsa sent it toward a tree on the path to the road. The wind picked it up and took it even farther. He laughed maniacally as he chased it, tripping on roots and rocks in his way. Emma prepared to send it in another direction when Regina overrode the attempt and beat her to it. She sent it straight toward the road and Emma realized what she was doing. Nodding at Anna, she sent the girl scampering toward the clearing to where Rumple's bag sat. Like a cat, the young woman scampered back with it tucked beneath her arm. "Got it," she whispered triumphantly.

Emma nodded approvingly and attempted to move the hat back to a wooded area, but Regina kept it moving toward the pavement. "Regina," Emma hissed. "Stop it."

Regina stepped out from her hidden spot and waved her hands in the direction of the hat. "He deserves it," she hissed back. With one final fling, the velvety hat landed in the right hand lane and sat still. Rumple dove for it, his fingers touching the tip just as Leroy's van rounded the curve.

Later when David would question her about it, she would say she wasn't sure who made that final move. They all would tell him that they were just trying to get him away from his bag that contained Killian's heart. She was sure her father didn't believe them. Why would he? But he focused his attention on Ingrid and was planning to escort her for more questioning.

Belle had stayed at the hospital, refusing to actually see him, but unwilling to make that final separation. While Regina and Elsa both suggested taking turns, Belle had refused and then been shocked when Killian came to her defense. So they left Belle sitting there with a blanket over her legs and book in her hands in the waiting area. Elsa promised to return in a few hours, as did Regina. Emma used that moment to grab Rumple's bag from Anna and follow her father Ingrid, and Killian down the corridor toward the parking lot.

They were discussing late night snack ideas and whether or not to wake Henry when he collapsed. She heard him cry out and every nerve in her body went into over drive. Pitching forward, she tried to stop his fall, confused and scared. His eyes were still open, but he did not focus on her or anything, the pupils rolling back in his head.

A flash of light sprang from the second floor of the hospital. She knew it then. Rumple had not put the heart in the bag. He had tricked them and crushed it, just as he gloated he would. Inside that hospital he was smiling, knowing that he was causing pain.

"What the hell?" she asked no one, digging into the bag of Rumple's that hung off her. Her fingers closed around the dagger and immediately jumped to the next item. Bottles and bags of ingredients brushed the palm of her hand, but no beating heart was in the bag. She turned it over, dumping the contents on the ground and fumbling for what she knew wasn't there. It had never been there. It wasn't there.

Regina was at her side, scanning the contents and doing a quick inventory in her head. "This isn't good," she said. Turning to Elsa and Anna, she practically screamed in a manner very unlike herself. "Go get Belle. She needs to know."

Turning back to Emma, she questioned where the other half of Emma's heart was and reminded her that this was their plan B. Emma grabbed the worn bag off of Killian, trying not to think of how motionless he was at that moment. Inside was the box was the still beating half-heart. Emma sent up a silent prayer and curled her fingers around it. With a push and a whispered plea of love, she sank her hand and heart into him. Pulling back, she sucked in her breath and waited. His gasp came quickly. "Emma," he whispered, his fingers flailing to reach out to her. "Emma."

"I'm right here," she said, hovering closer to him and feeling the gravel of the pavement on her knees. "I'm right here."

"What the bloody hell happened?" he asked, shaking his head slightly.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "But you came back to me. I love you." She rained kisses down on his skin, wanting to hear his thick accent in her ear.

"You shouldn't doubt me," he said weakly but almost teasingly. "I seem to recall a few people who said I follow you around like it is my new vocation." The smile she loved was back. The audience that had gathered was fading away along with their discussion about what to do with Rumple and how to handle this latest crisis. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to join them yet. Instead, she wanted him to know that he was more important to her than any villain or job. Her lips were on his in a second, both seeking and giving reassurance. Reluctantly she broke away.

She laughed when he frowned at their parting, her hair falling to curtain them as she leaned down and kissed him again, lighter and more playful. "You better not stop being there with me because I'm going to make sure I'm everything you need too," she said with a laugh. "I need my partner. We make a good team."

"A bloody great team," he said back, running his fingers across her cheek. "I'll never leave you."

She pulled back her head for a second and arching an eyebrow, she gave her best impression of him. "Good," she said. "I'd despair if you did."

_**Thoughts? No, I didn't resolve the Rumple thing. I wasn't aiming for that, as this isn't that kind of story. Please let me know what you think. **_


End file.
